


Valentines Disco

by SilverThunderbird



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverThunderbird/pseuds/SilverThunderbird
Summary: Valentine's Day at Wharton school, Will Alan Tracy have the courage to ask the new girl out in his class? We just have to wait and see.





	Valentines Disco

**Author's Note:**

> I know Valentine's Day has been and gone and I know this this is late a short story. 
> 
> I also know that Wharton school is a boy school, but for this story I thought I make it as a mix school.
> 
> (I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracy brothers, But Rebecca Cross is my own character)

First Valentine's Disco

It was Valentine's Day at Wharton school, and everyone was getting ready for the Valentine's disco

We'll all most everyone, Alan Tracy was thing about who he should take to the disco. "Hey Alan, what

Are you doing"? "Hi Gordon, I was thing who I should take to the Valentine's disco, "it ready hard to

Get a girl on her own and ask them," Gordon was about to say something else that was until a new girl walking into the class room.

"Who is that"? Gordon asked Alan, that is Rebecca Cross she the new girl to the school", answer

Alan. "Why don't you ask her to the disco"?

"No, she probably already going with someone", "well

Ask her anyway Alan then that way you will know if she is going with anyone or not", "Ok I will ask her this afternoon.

Later that afternoon Alan got Rebecca on her own.

"Rebecca, I know that you are new to the school

And everything it just", "it just what Alan"? Asked Rebecca. "Will you go to the Valentine's disco with

Me"? Rebecca thought for a second, "yes I will go to the disco with you", Alan looked at Rebecca,

"You will"? Yes, Alan I will, nobody at my old school ever asked me out to school and that".

Alan put his hand on her shoulder, "you are here now at your new school and you don't have to

Worry about your old one", "Thanks Alan," "you're welcome.

"What time do you what me to pick you up"?

Rebecca looked at him, 7:00pm and don't be late", "I won't be late". Later that evening 7:00pm on the dot Alan pick up Rebecca from her house and Rebecca's father had

A few little words with Alan, after that they when to the Valentine's disco and they dance the night

Way.


End file.
